Bed Boy
by Kittehkat432
Summary: The thing is, you never will understand who your friends are unless you give them the moment to prevail. Chloe/Alek. Prom is happening to most of the girls, changing them into spawns of Satan or dateless zombies. How can Alek change the symptoms of the living dead? I think we know.


**Going in a pretend universe where the last few episodes of Nine Lives of Chloe King didn't happen- meaning long live Jasmine and friends that could have died. Um, let's rewind to episode 3- Alek in the bed? **

**Pretty much, this is Chloe getting ready for prom and a different twist on how episode 3 could have gone. Yes, this is past the Alek and Chloe scene in her room but there is a lot of mentioning of it. I'll be specific later on! :) You can thank Netflix for the come back of Chloe King stories by the way... **

Voice of Experience

There exists a point in life that one determines that all their little mistakes contributed to a big event- this was Chloe's big event. She gazed in the compact glass cases that held all the supposive "vintage" jewelry.

Prom. It had been the one word that almost every girl had on their mind, as well as the one thing Chloe could not quit thinking about. Of course, Amy and her had not found the perfect date that happened to be the perfect gentlemen. but, Chloe's mental count-down for prom still had a few days on it. And her stop-watch for forgetting that she was Mai for a weekend was on a consecutive tick, tick...

"Get to work..." Lana warned her acting once more like Chloe had signed her name in blood saying she wouldn't act like she was 16. Chloe rolled her eyes smiling to herself because nothing could ruin the time between today, and prom. Chloe was dazzled by a pair of earrings that nearly reached her neck-line.

She heard her phone ring in small intervals from the counter "Hello" Chloe said, greeting her mother with expected frustration "Mom, I can't find the right acessories!" She whined, Lana rolled her eyes at Chloe switching the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed'

"Chloe King. You need to be home in 20 minutes. We have to talk." Her mother sounded serious, and not the kind of bribe your way out of trouble serious.

"Mom, I just got off work" Chloe told her, "And someone else is calling me on the other line" She said out loud as her phone line ended. It was Amy, and sadly- as much as Chloe hated it- she had to ignore the call.

The bell rang, "We are closed" Lana yelled from the back sounding pretty annoyed. Chloe was starting to get a little overwhelmed with the phone calls, and especially the person walking through the door.

"Don't worry! It's just my friend!" Chloe yelled back, sighing heavily- moving away from the counter. "Alek, what are you doing here?"

"I'm reminding you about tonight" Alek said, leaning a little too close to her as he talked. Once again the bell rung, Chloe didn't notice it as Alek starting talking "You know, when you get to explore my room this time" Alek smirked down at her with his hand resting on the glass case. Chloe wanted to roll her eyes at him, but she was caught off guard when she looked over his shoulder. "You seem a little tense again..." He turned his head looking at Amy.

"So, this is why you've been ignoring me?" Amy's voice reached three different octaves, "You're sleeping with Alek!" Chloe went completely silent. "What? Is he taking you to prom too. Are you here after hours to pick out your jewelry with him?" Amy was so angry, she never even gave Chloe a chance to speak. "Goodbye Chloe" She said, walking out once more.

"First" Chloe told Alek after a few seconds "I need to get home- my mom is freaking out about something"

"Remember, if you don't go to her. She'll come to you" Alek warned, "And you don't want her to come to you" Chloe shivered at the thought of some powerful Mai coming to find her.

"Well, I don't think you want my mom looking for me" Chloe said, "She can get pretty scary at times." She tried to change the subject from the previous seriousness of the conversation. But Alek seemed to change it right back with his eyes, and his not-so-flirty body language.

"I don't want you out by yourself tonight, it doesn't feel right." Alek said, "I'll go with you"

"To see my mom. After earlier." Chloe laughed sarcastically "You have to be kidding me"

"I was only in your bed, I'll improvise and make her like me" Alek shrugged, "It's my job- Chloe."

Chloe sighed once more, grabbing her bag from behind the counter "Come on. We're going to be late" Alek followed close by her side the whole walk home. She wanted to run like usual- she wanted to feel the wind in her hair. "Run with me" She told him, "This is boring"

"If you are up to getting beat" Alek laughed, "Because I am _fast_" Chloe watched Alek walk- calmly and coolly as if he were the only person on the planet that looked like a model. Chloe felt her phone ringing again but she let it ring- trying to think of something else to say.

"Everyone knows that" Chloe said, "I have a question...before we do this race thing"

"And it is?" Alek countered with another smirk.

"How do you get the big bad "Rep" of being, you know..."

"A man whore by nature?"

"Yeah if you can't be with humans"

"It's all about the looks." Alek said.


End file.
